


Serenade

by FiddleStixx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cisco is playing the guitar + singing at Jitters’ open mic night and Barry needs that guy’s number like right now. (Credit to TwirlsWrites for this prompt!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwirlsWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/gifts).



He was nervous. Of course, two seconds before it was his turn on stage, he was nervous.

Francisco ‘Cisco’ Ramon waited besides the tiny lit stage in the dark, wincing as the woman in front of him did her best impression of a dying animal, even though she called it singing.

This was all Caitlin’s fault, Cisco had decided. If he fucked up in front of all these poor people who’d come out for the sightly famous ‘Jitters Open Mic Night’, Caitlin would be the one to blame. He should have known better than to bet things against her, but yet, 3 years shy of knowing her and Ronnie, he still hadn’t learned.

As punishment of his substituent loss, Caitlin had signed him up to perform at the open mic night that week. To her, it was not a punishment, but a push. Cisco didn’t see it that way, however, but he’d dug himself a hole he couldn’t get out of.

He wanted to leave, but he knew if Caitlin saw him hightailing it on her, she’d catch him in an instant. She was almost seriously part mutant, it’s like she knows and that’s why she’s eyeballing him from her seat, Ronnie next to her trying to pay attention to the current performer while all her attention stays on him.

The look in her eyes saying all he needed to know. He’s not going anywhere and he’d better like it and like it fast as said dying whale lady has left and it’s his turn. Great.

Practically bouncing out of his skin, Cisco almost fell off the stage if it weren’t for both his guitar and his quick footing saving him. Once stable, he slid onto the provided seat and plugged his guitar in, starting to sturm as the world faded around him and he opened his mouth.

* * *

 “I seriously don’t even know why I’m here.” From across the room, Bartholomew, ‘Barry’ Allen complained to his adopted sister Iris, looking at her exasperated. “I mean, I don’t even know how to make coffee.”  
  
“Bar…” Iris rolled her eyes fondly and shook her head. “I told you, Damien couldn’t make it in due to the flu, so I needed someone to do customer service while I do the coffee and alcohol and if you remember, you were the one who offered. Don’t worry, it’s just all numbers.” Iris then gave him a one armed side hug before going back to the machine and fridges nearby.

Barry sighed, just about to open his mouth again when he suddenly heard a beautiful voice in the room, silencing everyone, including himself.

“ _I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?_ ”

Barry did a 180 and turned his back to Iris, his eyes finding the source of the voice with a guitar on stage in front of the microphone. Wow.

“ _It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_ ”

The guy Barry suddenly found himself studying was gorgeous and his voice was amazing and he was mesmerized. So much so, that he ripped off his apron, left it on the counter and went to sit down, watching him the entire time.

“ _Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you…_ ” The guy crooned and Barry sighed, watching him with a small smile like he was a little child, his arm holding up his head before he realized what he was doing and sat back up straight, putting his arm down again.

“ _She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, and she cut your hair and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_ ”

The guy’s fingers were like magic, just gliding across the strings of his instrument like a professional, comfortable. He could also think of many other things that those fingers could do, but he shook his head as he tried to focus on his voice again. Jesus, Allen., get a grip on yourself.

“ _Baby I have been here before, I know this room, I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you, I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._ ”

The guy’s voice was also really good. It was like Barry’s, well, in a way. It wasn’t perfect (understatement of the century) and it obviously wasn’t used much (to his surprise), but all round, it caught a crowd’s attention at least. Looking around, that part was obvious.

“ _I did my best, it wasn't much I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you…_ ” The guy and him suddenly connected eyes and it took his breath away how intense he was looking at him by accident.

It must have conveyed on his expression because the guy raised his eyebrows in surprise too before turning away, a small hint of red staining his cheeks. That’s it. Game over. Barry was gone.

“ _...and even though it all went wrong, I'll stand before the Lord of Song, with nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_ ”

Barry with several others clapped for a moment before the guy took a small bow and left the stage, while others gathered around the side for their turn. Turning around, he went to go back to Iris, when he saw the guy leaving via the front door, another man and woman at his side.

‘Now or never, Barry.’ His inner voice spoke, before he suddenly called out. “Wait!”

The guy stopped, along with his two friends and Barry turned into a blushing mess as he turned those eyes back on him again.

He started to babble as he came over. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to yell out. I just, I thought your singing was cool and you looked really professional up there and -”

“Woah, back up dude.” The guy held out a hand, effectively stopping Barry from talking further. “You thought I was good?”

“Well, yeah.” Barry looked at him confused. “How are you not good?”

The guy looked rather surprised before chuckling, a red tint on his cheeks. “Thanks. I’m Cisco.” The guy held out his hand.

“Barry.” The two exchanged a handshake before Barry somehow found the courage to jump deep end in and ask the question he stopped him for. “I know this is all sudden and everything, but can I have your number?” He blurted out before he could stop himself, an embarrassed smile coming across his features.

Cisco just stood there, mouth gaping. Barry cringed, knowing he’d most likely said the wrong thing and tried to correct it. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, it’s just, you seemed cool, so I-”

The guy, Cisco, his mind supplied, suddenly moved. He quickly grabbed a pen off the counter and a clean napkin before scribbling some numbers down, holding it out to Barry. “Here.”

Barry blinked, before taking it. “Thanks. I’m sorry. I get this way when I’m nervous.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Cisco waved him off before an impatient yell came his way from the direction of the front door. “Oops, gotta go or my ride will leave me here. See you around?”

“See you around.” Barry nodded quickly before pocketing the number and watching them run off. He was so entranced, he didn’t see Iris come up behind him before he felt ice falling down his back and jumped, clawing at his now wet shirt. “IRIS!”

Iris snorted, cup once filled with ice cubes still in hand. “Well, you were dead to the world and we still have customers. I had to wake you up somehow.” She disposed the cup into the trash before inclining her head towards the door. “Who was that?”

Barry blushed, before smiling. “You know what Iris? I think he’s something...something special.”


End file.
